Missing You
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Jack's leaving Mineral Village for good and the HM girls are writting him something more than just a farewell letter...RR! Done
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Time to go back to my roots in romance/humor fics. Well, this story takes place in the BTN time line. So if you don't know it, you might get confused. But that doesn't mean you won't like it! Anywho, I based this story around another fanfic I wrote. Also note that this is probably the longest chapter in the story since the rest of the chapters are going to be the letters only. So....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was New Year's Day and everyone was at the Inn having fun. The guys drink to their hearts content as the girls exchanged gossip with one another. At the far side of the Inn, Jack and the girls were sitting down, talking and laughing at each other. But, little did they know, it was all going to change. The old, ten cent phone rang and Doug picked up the receiver.   
  
"Hello?" He answered. Doug listen to the person on the other line and looked over at Jack's direction. Jack saw Doug signaling him to come over so he did.   
  
"What's up?" Jack asked.  
  
"For you..." He said, handing him the phone. Jack took the phone and placed it against his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He said. The girls watched as he took the phone call. "Huh?! Dad! I ...whoa, this is so sudden....I mean...uh huh....uh huh....what?!" Jack's voice screamed. Just then, the girl's expressions went blank. "Ok, tell me again...what happened?" He said, walking back and forth.  
  
"What do you think is happening?" Ann asked them as they continued to watch.  
  
"You think something bad has happen?" Popuri asked him. They all looked at each other and then looked back at Jack.  
  
"Yes I...yeah...yeah...But I have a farm to run and....ok...Fine! ...I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, putting down the receiver. He slowly walked back to the cluster of girls and sat down.   
  
"What's wrong? Who was that?" Elli asked. Jack let out a sigh and looked at them.  
  
"That was my dad. He said mom is extremely ill....he wants me to go back home..." He said to them.  
  
"You're not going to are you?!" Popuri asked him.  
  
"I...I have no choice...." He quietly said to them.  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door  
  
Spring 2  
  
Jack let out a sigh and locked up his belongings in his case.   
  
"Well...that's everything...from my tools to my personal items...." He said, walking out of house and into his field for the last time. He took one good look at his hard work and smiled. There was a meadow of grass as far as you can see, a forest of flowers that would take you days to count, and vegetables and fruits that covered most of his land. "If grandpa was here, he'll be proud...." He said, heading to his mail box. He stopped in front of it and laughed. "You know, the only things that come in the mail are when shops stock on something or Ann's invitations...nothing else..." He said to himself, checking the mail on last time. But this time it was different. Inside were six different letters, all addressed to him. "Hmm...Who would send me letters now?" He asked himself as he took them and walked into his house.   
  
Jack sat down and scattered the letters all over his table. He noticed that one of them was written in pink and had a little picture of a baby chick on it. He laughed and picked it up. "It must be Popuri's..." He concluded as he opened the letter. In fact, it was from Popuri but it wasn't a short farewell letter, it was something more....  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
Where do you think you're going! You can't just leave us! You have a job to do and animals to take care off!! If you go, who will take care of the farm! But then again...you mom is sick...and I guess it's the right thing to do...but you better come back! You don't know how much you mean to me...  
  
Why's that you ask? Well, let's just say that I could have turned to you if I had any problems. Heh, I remember when you first came...you just happen to catch me at the wrong place at the wrong time...but you were nice when you talked to me, comforting me about my lost...You really helped me back then and I always knew that if there was anything else I needed to get off my chest, you were just a door away.  
  
You were also a role model to me. Someone I could look up to. When you inherit that rundown farm, I thought you would give up the second you saw how neglected it was. But you didn't care, you worked your butt off, trying desperately to restore the farm land you grandpa once had. Back then, I didn't have any faith in you, nor did I really care since farm work for me was extremely boring. But you proved me wrong. You proved everyone wrong. Out of that wasteland of a field came the best produce since your grandpa used to run it so many years ago. Since then, you were an inspiration to me. To try my best, even if it isn't enough. To try my best...  
  
And...there is something I was meaning to tell you. Something that I have kept a secret for all these years. I was going to tell you one day...but every time I see your kind personality and caring eyes, I just lose track of time and forget what I was going to say. Well...I guess now it a good time to tell you, even though it wouldn't make a difference in the world...but still, I would still like it if you knew anyways....  
  
It's....it's that I love you! O god I love you! But I was to afraid of what you're reaction might have been. Sure...I may act really childish, like a cry baby, and a little immature, I admit that, but this time I'm serious. From the bottom of my heart, I do in fact love you....will all my heart and soul. Every morning that I wake up, I look forward to the day, knowing that I'll see you again when you pass by. I'm not sure what you're feelings are towards me...but it's not the biggest concern now... So...this is it, my final good-bye. I'm sorry that I can't be at the pier and say bon voyage when you leave...but I know that I won't be able to stop crying if I did see you go...  
  
Just promise me something. When you do come back to Mineral Village... and I mean, WHEN you do come back...please come see me first? It would mean the world to me if you do...so...so long...farewell. I'll always remember you...forever and ever as the farmer next door.  
  
Yours truly, Always and Forever,  
  
Popuri  
  
Jack took a minute to re-read the letter and looked at the direction of the Poultry Farm.   
  
"Popuri...I...I didn't know...but then, if her letter's like this..." He said to himself, looking at the other letters. "Then that means that the other letters about going to be the same..." He placed Popuri's letter down and reached for another one. "Well, let's see whose letter I'll read next..." He said, picking up a letter.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for stopping it right there! I know I know... "Boo! Suspense sucks!" I know I know..but I had to...anywho, do you guys like it? Hate it? Tell me! Well, I would like to take this time to thank fairyfriend and Lynnika for giving me some information about Popuri...but whose letter I'll type up next? Heck...I'm not sure...but it'll be up! Don't worry! 


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: OK! On with the show! Like I said in the last chapter, the rest of these chapters are going to pretty short since it's only going to be the letter...so who's letter did I decide to chose? Well, let's find out!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack examined the letter that was currently in his hand. It wasn't that think or written in a specific color. It was a normal letter that had Jack's name written in cursive and in black ink. Jack continued to examine it some more, just incase there was something that he overlooked.  
  
"God...I can't figure this one out...O well..." He said, opening the letter.  
  
Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time  
  
Jack unfolded the letter and this time...the letter was from Mary.  
  
Dear Jack,   
  
I know that this is a hard time for you. You need to go take care of your mother and I respect that...but the thing is...I don't want you to go. I know I might sound selfish...but please don't leave.   
  
Have you ever read the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty?" The story about a beautiful princess that fell into an infinite slumber until her prince charming woke her up with a kiss? Sometime I think that I am a princess, a girl that was destined to achieve great things...a girl that was destined to find her prince charming...heh, there are also times where I just sit in the middle of the library and daydream of the day I would find my special someone. But as days past...I slowly lost that dream...slowly lost my interest of finding him...and as a result, slowly became shy and spent most of my time in the library.   
  
Back then, I would just sit behind the desk, reading a book, and wait for someone to walk in. And sometimes I write my own book when I'm really bored. The book that I wrote was about a little girl that lived in a small village that had really friendly people in it. And then, one day, out of the blue, someone moved in and he changed that little girl's life forever. At night, I sometimes re-read what I wrote and wish one a star that my life was like that.  
  
And then, you came to Mineral Village...and as far as I'm concern, my life changed forever. You were so nice and helpful when you came. And...I don't know, but you were special to me. I mean, here I am, writing a story that was clearly about my ideal world and you happen to appear. Some people call it coincidence or a lucky accident. But for me, I call it fate. A turn of events that I thought was my chance to live out my childhood dream. And, before I knew it, I was acting lively, active, and energetic; the way I felt so long ago. You help me get out of my fantasy world and helped me into the real world. You helped me break thought my shy, withdrawn shell and made me fell like a real I'm special person. The fantasy world that I was living in was a thing of the past. And now I'm living life as a new person.   
  
And it's all because of you Jack, it's all because of you. You showed me the real world and what it had to offer. I knew that if I stayed with you, you should show me other things that I wasn't aware of. And...I guess I developed a crush on you.... always waiting patiently for your arrival to the library, knowing that I'll see your gentle face once more. I...I love you Jack...I really love you. I haven't felt this way for another person ever. And I like this feeling. The feeling of longing and desire. I want to be with you forever and ever. But you're going away...and I'm scared that when you are gone, that I'm going to be that shy person again...  
  
I know that you have to go back to your parents but please, please come back. Please come back to our quiet little village. And please come and wake me up from my slumber again...  
  
As far as my story goes...if the little boy and girl live happily ever after...Only time will tell...  
  
Always,  
  
Mary  
  
Jack put down the letter and thought back for a minute. He looked over his shoulder and saw a book that was lying on the table. "Heh, you never did finish that story Mary...you never did..." He said to himself as he got up and picked up the book. He smiled and placed it with the rest of his stuff.   
  
"Well...three more to go...who's going to be next..."   
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, who is going to be next? Anywho! Looking back at my work, I'd have to say I did one hell of a job. Despite the fact that I don't know anything about Mary or her personality, but I'd have to say I was close right? Well, 3 girls remain, who's going to be next? 


	3. Chapter 3: Family Ties

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Next chapter is now up! Yay! Right? Well...anywho, no updates for awhile sadly...I need to study for mid-terms...so...yeah...enjoy! Who's next? Find out!  
  
If you really want to help me out, in your review, tell me what you know about Elli in BTN. It would help a lot and I'll mention your name if you do!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack put Mary's book into his rucksack and sat back down in front of his table. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I guess I should read the others..." He said, grabbing the nearest one. There was nothing special about letter, all it had was his name writing in purple and there was a heart symbol next to him name. He wasn't sure if it was a hint on who it was from, nor did he care. So he opened the letter up and looked at who it was signed off to...  
  
Chapter 3: Family Ties  
  
"Hey, this letter is from Karen..." He said, starting from the top of the letter.  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
So you're going away huh...well...I know I can't stop you or anything, but the least you can do is listen to my reason why you shouldn't go. But first thing is first, your mom is sick? What does she have? Is it serious? ...What am I doing...this is a letter, not a phone call. But seriously, you're going to give up everything that you ever did for your mom? You must love her a lot. Not like me...my parents suck in my opinion....especially my dad.  
  
Why? Because he's a low life push over that's why. I know, it's harsh...but really...he's a man with no real gut. He always let's other people push him over and make him do whatever they want. As his daughter, I'd have to say that I'm ashamed of him. In my mind, he's a real disappointment. And my mom...she also thinks that he's a disappointment.   
  
Why did I mention this? It's because I'm scared of my own future. I mean what if this is what's in store for me? What if this is exact same thing is going to happen to me and that become the mirror image of my own father. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. It's...it's scaring the living hell out of me...and for awhile, I didn't know what to do. I thought that if I go to the bar or to the beach at night, it would help me clear my mind. But in reality, all I'm really doing was trying drink all my problems away and trying to escape from the real world. I may look calm and some what mature, but in the inside, I'm withdrawing ...slowly withdrawing trying to find happiness in a family that seems to be heading down the path of despair.  
  
Then one day, when I was at the bar, my best friend Ann gave me some advice. She told me that if I don't want to end up like my parents, then try to find a way to prevent being like them. It was common sense of advice, but it got me thinking. If I want to have a happy life, I need to find someone that is responsible, someone that can be independent but also dependent, and someone that is what most girls want in a guy, kind, nice, and caring...but to find someone like this is like one hundred thousand to one...or at least those were the numbers until you came.   
  
I remember when you came; I was like "heh, yeah right...some chump is going to inherit and dead farm? I wouldn't hold my breath..." But I guess you're the one that has the last laugh. You proved most of the people here wrong, including me, and for it, I gave my utmost respect for you. Another thing I remember is when you stood up for the store when you first came. How you told the doctor to pay for his item and not letting him leave...that took guts, especially from someone that's out of town and is new to the village. But you didn't care; you stood up because you knew it was the right thing to do. It was really noble of you...and I admired that. And your animals look so happy when they are around you, like they know that they are going to be treated with care and love. And you always in those festivals. Every year it's always your animals that end up at the top.  
  
Heh, you know, now that I think about it...responsibility, independence, love, and care...all of those things that in my mind make the perfect husband, are in you. They are in you Jack. You're my ideal man. It's not because I want to avoid being like my parents anymore...it's because I want to live my life with someone that I know will take care of me. I love you Jack, I love you with all my heart. But you're going away, and now I'm not sure what I'm going to do again...  
  
But hey, when you come back to Mineral Village, come drop by at the supermarket first will you? You don't know how much it would mean to me, knowing that you came back.  
  
I'll be waiting for your arrive Jack, and I'll be the one throwing confetti when you boat leaves...  
  
Love,  
  
Karen  
  
Jack let out a sigh and then looked back at the remaining three letters. "Ok...three down, three more..."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The finishing line up will go as follows: Elli, Ann, and the third letter. Who wore the third letter? Heh, that's me to know and you to find out! Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4: Bodigizer for my Heart

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Elli's chapter is now up! Go ahead and dance...we'll wait....ok, stop, that's enough. Well, enjoy! October 28....*sigh*  
  
Shout Outs! Like I said last chapter, I would mention all the people that have helped me gather information about Elli, the nurse. Well, thanks a lot Ksim3000, anime26angel, Lynnika and Fairyfriend! O yeah, I'm using your title Lynnika, you're the greatest!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack placed the letter from Karen away and picked up the nearest letter. It was writing in a light blue pen with a picture of a cross near his name. He knew who it was from.  
  
"Heh, this must be Elli's letter..." He said, opening it.  
  
Chapter 4: Bodigizer for my Heart  
  
Dearest Jack,  
  
As a medical expert, I must say that you must go back home and take care of your mother...but yet, there is a part of me that's saying don't leave. I know that you love her, and that you must do whatever it takes to make sure she's alright...but I can't see the day that I won't be seeing you ever again.  
  
I had parents also...but they died when Stu and I were still young so our grandma had to take care of us. But I remembered them. They were caring, loving, and they were like any other mother and father. We were a happy family that lived in this quiet little village. And when they died...I felt helpless...there was nothing I could have done to prevented it or help. I guess that would explain why I'm a nurse now. So that I could be of help to anyone that needs it. And I love my job. I love seeing kids smile when they are well. I love the fact that I am like a second mother to everyone in this village.  
  
But you know, it seems that I was destined to be a nurse. When I was a teenager, I knew that my grandma couldn't take care of us forever. So I decided to take the role as "mother" around the house. I helped Stu learn the basics like his alphabet and his numbers and I also helped grandma whenever she needed help. I wanted to be someone that would make my parents proud if they were still alive. Someone that was nice, caring, and motherly....just like my mom. So I signed up to be an assistant at the clinic where the Doctor taught me everything he knew from giving shots to prescribing medicine. And I was happy for awhile.  
  
But there was something missing...something missing inside me. I thought by ignoring it, it would go away. But as the years past, this emptiness was getting bigger, and I wasn't sure what it was. The more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. I am a girl that is kind, sweet, and helpful. I am a mature, caring person who doesn't get upset easily...and yet, I feel empty. It feels like I'm not completely happy. Like what I'm doing now isn't enough to make me satisfied. But if doing what I enjoy isn't making me happy, then what can? I was bottled up with these questions until you came along.  
  
When I first saw you, you were just a regular guy that was just coming in for your checkup. But there was something about you that made you stand out from the rest of the crowd. The way you smiled, the way you helped people, and the way you were just...you. You were always helping out your friends when they need it and always there to lend a hand to a neighbor. You were special to me...and for the first time in my life, I felt something that I've never felt before. The feeling of being in love. I've been playing the Good Samaritan for so long, helping and taking care of everyone that I haven't been taking care of my needs first. The need to feel loved and to be in love. You helped me fill that gap that was inside me, and in my mind, you were my ideal husband. Someone that also wanted to help everyone and do whatever they can for someone else. You're special, but I know that I wasn't the only one that noticed. I mean, who wants to be with someone that acts like your mother, rather than a live wire like Karen or Popuri. But still, my feelings for you are real...and I was planning to tell you. But now that this came up...I guess I don't have the chance to.   
  
But since your reading this letter, I might as well tell you. I...I love you Jack, with all my heart, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life forever by your side. There...I did it. But now it won't make a difference in the world. You're leaving...and I can't do anything about it.   
  
But do me one thing...when you come back to Mineral Village; please stop by at the Clinic first. Knowing that you came back would make me happy, but seeing you face to face again would make my day. So long, good-bye, and have a safe voyage. I'll be waving you good-bye when your ship leaves and hours after it's gone....  
  
With Love,  
  
Elli  
  
Jack placed the letter down and smiled. "I'll be waving back Elli..." He said to himself, looking back at the two letters. "I guess the last on is from Ann...but...who's the other letter from?" He asked himself.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! Elli's is done and now with the easy letter, Ann's. This letter will be up soon since I know a lot about her. So keep an eye out ok? Also, who do YOU think the sixth letter is from? I just want to see what you guys think right now. Well, until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5: Your Voice that Changes Me

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ann's chapter is now up! Yes...go ahead and ignore this part of the story were I take a moment to talk to you guys directly...*sigh* it seems that no one ever listens to me. But eh, that's just my luck. Anywho! Read, review, and don't go crazy with the candy.  
  
Things that I have learned this week: DTA, Don't Trust Anyone...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack picked up the second to last letter on his table and inspected it. Again, nothing special about the letter, it had his name on it, writing in a fancy way. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.  
  
Chapter 5: Your Voice that Changes Me  
  
Dearest Jack,  
  
I see that you're going away for while. But for how long? A month? A year? I hope not a year...why? Because your special to me...and you've changed the way I see life drastically. Just by being yourself, you have helped me changed from one person to another. But...where should I begin?   
  
Before you came, it was just me and my dad running an Inn in this small village. My mom died when I was young so I don't have any memories of her...but my dad does. And everytime fall comes; he would go out and take long walks up mother hill. He must have loved my mom so much to miss her everytime this season comes. But anyway, it was just me and my dad. When I was growing up, he would tell stories about my mother and what she was like. He told me that she was very pretty, she would put her hair up in a pony tail and she loves to cook. He would also tell me about their first date and how they met and other things like this. I knew that he missed her a lot, and I wanted to do something so that he didn't feel sad whenever fall came. So when my hair got long enough, I put it in a pony tail, and I asked my dad to teach me how to cook. I remember his expression when I first ask him. He was overjoyed to see me like this, taking the image of my mom. And so the years past. Dad raised me, teaching me things like how to cook and how to take orders from customers, and still told me stuff about my mom. And each story that he told me, I learn more and more about my mom's personality and what she would do in a situation. So I used this information and decided that if I wanted to be like my mom, I'd have to act like her too. And by doing so...I became the perfect resemblance of my mother. People like it. They would come to me and say stuff like, "how cute. Doug, your daughter looks like your wife." Or "so you want to be just like your mom when you grow up?" These were nice complements...but deep down inside, I didn't feel like myself.   
  
But I did this to myself. I wanted to be like my mom. I put all this effort so that I can be like my mom and to make my dad happy. But then why do I feel like I'm someone else, rather than someone I want to be? And why do I feel like I'm not getting anywhere in life? These questions were buzzing around my head and I couldn't find an answer for any of them...at least I couldn't find them until you came.   
  
When you first came, you were just some guy exploring Mineral Village. Of course, I said hi to you, but when you said hi back...I just took me back. The way you said hi to me.... it wasn't shrouded in mystery nor was it blunt and quick. It was just a normal, friendly, from the bottom of your heart, hello. This got me thinking. All these years, I've been putting up this image in order to make my dad happy and thinking that if I keep this up, I'll be happy also. But so far, I've been hypocritical and unsure of where I'm going. So right after you left, I made a vow that I would change. To change into the person I wanted to be. Someone that would make both my mom and dad proud.   
  
But...days have past...and yet I feel like I haven't changed at all. Sure, I made the effort to be more like myself, going out more and hanging out with my friends...but everytime I see you...I get nervous and I suppress my feelings. It's not like I don't have any emotions. I'm human, and I get emotional at times. It's just that reason always comes before emotions for me. Whenever you come around, I close off my feelings. Like there is a door to my emotions that can't be open. But I know that there is a way to open that door. And I knew that you held the answer. So I kept an eye on you. Whenever I had time to kill, I would go to your farm and talk for awhile. And I love talking to you. Your voice was so calming, so peaceful, and so gentle. And slowly, I noticed myself change.  
  
I was paying more attention to my own personal appearance, watching my appetite, and taking better care of myself. And everyday I would look into the mirror and instead of seeing my mother's face in the reflection, I would see my own. You helped me removed my mask and helped my true self to emerge. I didn't know there was a me like this deep inside me. I followed your lead of speaking from the heart, and I followed your actions of helping people...and so, I was a different person. Then I realized, after spending so much time talking to you and getting to know you, you were more than just a friend to me. More than a best friend also. I was in love with you.   
  
I love you Jack! I love you so much! You're helpful, kind, responsible, and caring. You helped me get out of my shell and helped me discover my true self. You're everything that I wanted in a guy and I want to always be by your side. But it was hard for me to reveal my feelings to you since I'm always closing the door to my emotions. But I know that one day, I'll be able to tell you in person that I love you... and that I'll be able to open those doors that are suppressing my feelings. Jack... you have the key that can open the doors to my heart.  
  
But now...you're leaving...and who knows when you'll be coming back. But you know, the least you can do is come back to Mineral Village when your mom is better. But promise me you'll come to the Inn first. You know, just to get a bite to eat and talk about anything interesting that happen when you returned home. But also, it would mean the world to me, knowing that you came back. So, I'll be waiting here when you do come back...and I'll be the one that will at the end of the pier, shouting out the final farewells as your boat leaves.  
  
Yours truly, Always and Forever,  
  
Ann  
  
Jack smiled as he finished the letter. He never knew that the he was a key role in the girl's life and it was making him sad that he had to leave them. But he had to help his mom. So be packed Ann's letter away and looked back at the sixth one.   
  
"I wonder who's this is..."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know...LONG right? Well, anywho, one more letter and that's it! The end! The last chapter is next and it'll be a keeper for sure! So keep an eye out! Until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Letter

Harvest Moon  
  
Missing You  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: This is it! The final chapter! Of all the years that I've been writing, I'll never get use to the feeling of finishing up a great fic. But sadly, I think that is might be the last Harvest Moon fic that I'll write for ff.n. But I'm not sure yet. But anywho! Enjoy the last chapter and I hope all of your waiting will pay off in this last chapter! I'll see you all around...maybe, and don't stop writing!  
  
~Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack picked up the last letter that was lying on the table and he had a lot of questions about it. He already received all the letters from all the girls...but then why was there another letter? Who's it from? And why did they write it? Of course, in order to answer these questions, he quickly opened it.   
  
Chapter 6: The Final Letter  
  
To his surprise, the letter wasn't that long. In fact, it was barley three sentences long...and it was from Mayor Thomas.   
  
Jack,  
  
I need to see you before you leave today. I have something for you.  
  
Mayor Thomas  
  
Jack looked back at the letter and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Man...I wonder what he would want..." He said, getting his stuff and started to head towards the mayor's house. In no time at all, he was already in from of his door, knocking.  
  
"Ah! Jack! Come on in." Thomas said to him as Jack walked into his home. This wasn't the first time he was here. He would have come over just to talk or to get information about festivals.  
  
"So what do you want Mayor?" Jack asked him, taking a seat.  
  
"Well, there are a couple of things that I want to give you before you leave." He said, opening his cabinet. He took out an old book and a tan piece of paper. "Take a look at these Jack." He said, placing the two items next to him on the table. Jack looked at them.  
  
"Um...not to be mean or anything...but what are they?" He asked, picking up the book.  
  
"Heh, well, the thing that you hold in your hands now was your grandpa's diary." Mayor Thomas laughed.  
  
"No way...this was my grandfather's diary?" He said, carefully opening it.  
  
"Yup! When he died, he left all of his personal belongings to me, including the diary. I was planning to give it to you next year, but since you're leaving, I might as well give it to you now. He said as Jack flipped through the old pages.   
  
"Wow, he won the swimming festival also...and won the cow festival as well..." He read, discovering his grandfather's past. "And here is a diary entry when I first came to Mineral Village."   
  
"Heh, I see you found the page that I wanted to talk about..." He said, looking at him. Jack looked back at the mayor, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you remember what you did when you were on your grandpa's farm Jack? Like what you did while you were here?" Mayor Thomas said, trying to jog Jack's memory. He thought about it.   
  
"I remember playing on his farm and chasing chickens around...and...a girl..." He said, suddenly stopping. "I remember meeting a girl when I first came here. Although I can't remember her face, I remember playing on mother hill with her and singing a song together. And then, when I had to leave, I promised her that I'll return...but now...years after...I still haven't found her."   
  
"Heh, well, I got good news for you..." He said, picking up the worn out piece of paper and dropping it on his lap. "This letter was from that little girl."  
  
"Really?" He said, picking it up quickly.   
  
"That's right, that letter was meant to be sent to you. It's just that you're grandpa forgot to mail it...but hey, it's yours now. Do whatever you want with it. O, and keep the diary also. I know it means more to you than it will for me." He said to him. Jack was about to open the letter when he realized that he was going to miss is boat.   
  
"O geez! I got to get to the pier and fast!" He said, grabbing the letter and the diary.   
  
"Jack! One more thing!" The mayor called. He turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. "If you ever plan to come back to Mineral Village, give me a call ahead of time." He said to Jack. Jack nodded his head and quickly ran to the beach.  
  
**  
  
And so, Jack's boat slowly departed from the pier. Everyone was at the beach and they were all waving good-bye to the farmer and his dog. Jack looked back at the beach, waving back as he saw Karen and Mary throwing confetti and Ann and Elli both were waving back, calling out to him. Sadly, Popuri wasn't in sight, and he started to regret not stopping by her house to say good-bye to her.   
  
As the boat continued to move farther and farther away from Mineral Village, he began to remember all the good times he had back then. And each of these memories brought a tear to his eye. But he knew that one day he'll return to Mineral Village and reclaim the farm once more. So with that in mind, he went back to his seat and sat down. He reached into his rucksack and pulled out the five letters that the girls have sent him and he re-read them as the boat journeyed back to the city. As he reached the end of the last letter, he remembered about the other letter that the mayor gave him. So be pulled it out and carefully opened it. To his surprise, it was still legible and so, he started reading it from the top...  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
Hi Jack. Remember me? I'm the little girl that you played with when we were up the mountain. So when are you coming back? You know, ever since you left, I've been waiting everyday for you to return. And I'm not going to forget about the promise we made together. But...I'm beginning to lose hope...thinking that you might not come back...but I do hope that you are still coming back, I want to see your face again, play with you again, and to get to know you better...but, it's been so long...and I might forget about you. But I don't want to forget you. You helped me become more comfortable in Mineral Village, helping me to adapt to the customs and the people in the village. Plus whenever I'm around you, I know that my day is going to be a day to remember, no matter what happens. So...I'll be awaiting your return Jack, even if I have to wait forever...  
  
Love...  
  
But before he could read the name of the sender, the fog horn was sounded and Jack looked up. There, he could see the buildings and the dock. He let out a sigh and silently packed up his things.  
  
**  
  
2 Years later at the Inn...  
  
"Happy New Year! Should Auld Acquaintance beeee forgot! And....something something...la la la!" Kai, Cliff, Rick, and Gray sang as they continued to drink. In the far corner of the room, Karen, Mary, Elli, Ann, and Popuri were sitting at a lone table, talking to each other.  
  
"Man...it's been two years since Jack left..." Ann said, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Do you think he'll be coming back?" Mary asked them.  
  
"Of course he will...he as to..." Popuri said, taking a sip of her glass of water.  
  
"Yeah...Jack wouldn't be the kind of guy that would blow people off..." Karen reasoned with them as her took a good gulp out of her wine glass.  
  
"But...it's been so...so..." Elli started but was interrupted by Popuri.  
  
"Boring?"   
  
"Yeah..." She said, letting out a sigh. The girls sat there in silence, ignoring the guys drinking their butts off.  
  
"O come on you guys, it's new year's. Let's cheer up shall we? I mean, Jack wouldn't want us to be like this!" Ann said, motivating them.   
  
"Yeah...that's right...come on...cheers!" Karen called for a toast.   
  
"Cheers!" They called, tapping glasses. A few minutes later, that old telephone rang and Doug picked it up.  
  
"Hello? O...hold on..." He said, signaling for the Mayor. He came over and was handed the receiver.   
  
"Hello? Ah...Hello there...uh huh....uh huh....ok...I'll call you back...I have something for you...a special surprise." He said, hanging up. The girls looked at the mayor. He was hiding something...  
  
**  
  
Spring 3rd  
  
It was a sunny day. The birds were out and there was a pleasant breeze in the air. Around the corner, a figure was walking up mother hill, carrying a backpack with him. He was wearing blue overalls and his hair and eyes were a messy chocolate brown color. He stopped for a moment and took a long, good look at the scenery that was in front of him. Even thought he felt like a newcomer and didn't belong, he felt like he was home all along.  
  
"The Mayor told me that someone was going to meet me here..." He said, looking at the note he received from the mayor.   
  
"Be at Mother Hill by twelve noon today, you'll be reunited with your 'lost love'."  
  
~Mayor  
  
He looked back up and then back to his watch. It was twelve fifteen and yet, he was the only one on the mountain. Was this some cruel, sick joke that the mayor played on him. Was it just a set up? He thought about it. Does the mayor really know who the little girl was? These questions raced through his head until a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
"O my god...Jack!? Is that you?" the voice called.  
  
Jack turned around to see Ann standing about 10 feet away, taken away by his sudden presence. He smiled at her and slowly nodded his head. Ann rushed up to him and gave him hug while he hugged her back.   
  
"It's been so long...and I've missed you so much!" She said, beginning to cry as he held her in his arms.   
  
"Ann...There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Jack started. They broke the hug and looked at each other.  
  
"Um...what is it?" She asked him.  
  
"Er...um...I'm..." He choked, but then was interrupted by Ann.  
  
"O! You must be hungry! Come on! There's plenty of food at the Inn!" She said, grabbing his hand and quickly walking down mother hill. Jack sighed. He knew that he is reunited with his childhood friend...but it seems that she doesn't remember him at all. It would seems that she did eventually forget about him and the promise they made...or at least that's what he thought until Ann started humming a familiar tune, a tune that he knew back when we was a kid. So, Jack started to hum it also...and they suddenly stopped. Ann turned around and looked into Jack's eyes in awe.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you knew that song..."   
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes...I'm a big Jack/Ann fan. Well! Anywho! That's it! Thanks for reading! Hope the ending was ok for all of you guys and I'd appreciate it if you would review also. So thanks again, good-bye, hopefully I would see you guys in the near future! 


End file.
